


Te garder près de moi.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Sur votre 31 [6]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Au revoir là-haut (2017), Trilogie de l'entre deux-guerres | Between the Wars Trilogy - Pierre Lemaitre
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bibliothèque de Fictions Sur votre 31 (2020), Blood, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canonical Character Death, Car Accidents, Character Death, Cute, Drama, Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slash, World War I, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Sur votre 31. Au revoir là-haut] : Albert lui avait sauvé la vie. Rien d'étonnant qu'il se soit tant attaché à lui… Albert Maillard/Édouard Péricourt.
Relationships: Albert Maillard/Édouard Péricourt, Edouard Péricourt & Madeleine Péricourt, Madeleine Péricourt & Albert Maillard, Madeleine Péricourt & Paul Péricourt
Series: Sur votre 31 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947682
Comments: 16
Kudos: 3





	1. 11. Logique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 04/08/2020 au 11/08/2020 : Au revoir là-haut
> 
> \- Défi couples 265 : Albert Maillard/Édouard Péricourt
> 
> \- Situation 260 : A a une addiction et B l'aide pour qu'il s'arrête
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap de faire un Édouard x Albert mais où Madeleine sait que son frère est en vie
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 297. Je suis prêt(e)
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes de même sexe
> 
> \- Titre du 25/06/2020 : Te garder près de moi.
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Albert Maillard
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 9 défis.

La morphine…

Une putain de saloperie.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Édouard Péricourt n'aurait jamais pensé devenir accroc à quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas à ça, mais bon, le fait est qu'il n'avait pas non plus prévu d'avoir cet accident de voiture qui allait le faire souffrir et le casser de partout.

Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à la douleur, déchirante, destructrice, épouvantable, une douleur avec laquelle il vivait tous les jours désormais, une douleur à laquelle il était censé s'habituer, mais comment pouvait-il s'habituer à _ça_ exactement, sans avoir envie de hurler en permanence ?

Alors oui, évidemment, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de sombrer, petit à petit, presque sans même s'en rendre compte, et, sans qu'il puisse lutter contre ça.

Madeleine était là bien sûr, comme toujours, elle était la seule personne de sa famille à être venue, à le soutenir, et même à savoir qu'il était en vie, mais elle n'avait pas été suffisante pour l'empêcher de se noyer, incapable qu'il était de remonter à la surface.

Et puis, au milieu de cet océan sombre dans lequel il n'apercevait absolument aucune issue, il y avait eu Albert.

_§§§§_

Entre lui et Albert Maillard, ça n'avait pas été immédiatement le grand amour.

Logique, il avait été engagé par Madeleine pour qu'il l'aide à décrocher de son addiction, et Édouard, dans le déni comme il pouvait souvent l'être pour beaucoup de choses, prétendait qu'il allait très bien, certes il avait un peu de mal ( _Un peu_? Aurait probablement hurlé Madeleine si il avait dit ça à voix haute.) à s'en passer, mais rien d'insurmontable non plus.

Mais sa sœur avait insisté, et il avait dû s'y plier, bien malgré lui, et bien décidé à le faire décamper au plus vite.

 _Je suis prêt_ , pensa-t-il, _ensuite, les choses redeviendront comme avant_.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Albert soit si coriace et déterminé.

Il ne s'attendait clairement pas non plus à en tomber amoureux, ni même à ce que ce soit réciproque.

Quand l'autre l'embrassa pour la première fois, il se dit que sa présence n'était peut-être pas si désagréable que ça en fin de compte.


	2. 12. Eau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 04/08/2020 au 11/08/2020 : Au revoir là-haut
> 
> \- Défi couples 265 : Albert Maillard/Édouard Péricourt
> 
> \- Situation 251 : A n'arrive plus à conduire à cause d'un traumatisme et B s'occupe de ses trajets le temps qu'il aille mieux
> 
> \- Défi baiser 15 : Un baiser pour calmer une personne en pleine crise de panique
> 
> \- Prompt du 02/08/2020 "Je ne veux pas mourir."
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 52. voitures usagées
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Albert Maillard
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 9 défis.
> 
> Warnings : Accident de voiture, sang, crise de panique.

Il n'arrivait plus à conduire.

Ce n'était pas arrivé comme ça, avant, Édouard Péricourt, si il n'aimait pas plus que cela conduire, le faisait de façon régulière, tout comme sa sœur, et contrairement à son père qui lui avait un chauffeur à son service (une autre façon de se détacher encore plus de lui), et ce jusqu'à récemment.

Et puis il y avait eu l'accident…

Et là, il n'avait juste _pas pu_.

Déjà parce qu'il avait dû rester à l'hôpital pendant _trois putains de semaines_ , mais aussi et surtout parce que maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il voyait une voiture, la sienne ou d'autres, il ne pouvait que repenser à son accident, sa douleur dans sa jambe se réveillait, et tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était à ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et au fait qu'il avait frôlé la mort.

Il voyait la mort, à chaque fois.

Il lui avait fallu des mois avant de réussir à monter de nouveau dans une voiture, alors retoucher à un volant, c'était tout bonnement hors de question.

En vérité, il ne sortait même plus de chez lui, pas même pour se rendre à sa galerie d'art.

Alors sa sœur avait pris les devants pour le pousser à sortir plus, et malgré ses réticences, elle avait engagé un chauffeur pour lui.

_§§§§_

« C'est parfaitement ridicule, explosa Édouard avec agacement pour sans doute la quatrième ou cinquième fois de la journée, et Albert leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. »

Édouard pouvait être quelqu'un de très sympathique, mais des fois, ce qu'il pouvait être _agaçant_.

Madeleine l'avait prévenu, ce n'était pas pour rien si les précédents avaient tous démissionné les uns après les autres, Édouard savait très bien se rendre insupportable quand il le voulait, mais Albert avait besoin de ce boulot, alors ce n'était certainement pas un petit con comme lui qui allait réussir à le chasser comme ça.

Il se contenta de serrer les dents en entendant le jeune homme râler, peu importe après tout, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il le laisse faire son travail et tout se passerait bien.

Et puis…

Il y avait eu _un autre accident_.

_§§§§_

Jamais deux sans trois, dit-on, hé bien jamais Édouard n'avait autant maudit cet adage qu'à cet instant précis, et, regardant à côté de lui, il se sentit soulagé en remarquant qu'Albert allait bien, puis, tentant de bouger, il grimaça de douleur.

C'était sa jambe qui avait pris, _encore_ et bordel de Dieu, il devait vraiment être _maudit_ pour avoir encore à subir ça.

Albert, le visage en sang, mais semblant indemne en dehors de ça, se tourna vers lui.

« J'ai appelé les secours… Ça va aller ?

Édouard ne répondit pas.

Il tremblait, tremblait de tout son corps, sa respiration erratique et affolée, et un air soucieux apparut sur le visage d'Albert (ou plutôt se renforça).

\- Hey ! Tout va bien passer d'accord ? Tu…

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, hoqueta-t-il, en pleurs, et il sembla à Albert qu'il n'était plus réellement avec lui, et il y avait du sang sur ses mains, _son_ sang, et il aurait aimé avoir de l'eau avec lui pour pouvoir se débarrasser de tout ce sang, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait autant de sang, enfin, encore que, ce sang, il n'était pas vraiment là, c'était plutôt sa mère qui…

\- Regarde-moi… Tu ne vas pas mourir, c'est clair ? _On_ ne va pas mourir, on va s'en sortir, c'est juste un petit accident…

\- Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture.

Et Albert se figea.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu monter dans une voiture pendant une éternité, et encore moins apprendre à conduire, et puis, j'ai fini par m'y faire, mais… il y a eu l'accident. À croire que les voitures ne m'aiment pas, et Albert pensa à toutes les voitures usagées et cabossées qu'il avait pu conduire dans sa vie, sans avoir jamais eu le moindre accident, et il se dit qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance.

Et, soudain, Édouard éclata de rire, un rire cassé, triste, presque hystérique, continuant de trembler de plus en plus et _du sang, du sang, tellement de sang, sa mère avait tellement saigné ce jour-là_ , _il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier_ , et il vit la crise de panique arriver avant même qu'elle ne ne le frappe pour de bon.

Albert posa sa main sur son épaule pour essayer de le calmer, mais cela ne changea rien, alors il fit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête : il l'embrassa, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire revenir à lui.

« Je te le répète, fit-il fermement, _on va s'en sortir vivant_. »

Ils étaient certes bloqués dans cette maudite voiture, mais peu importe, ils y survivraient.

Édouard mit encore quelques minutes à se calmer, puis, d'un seul coup, un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais… Si un jour t'as de nouveau envie de m'embrasser… Je dis pas non… »

Malgré le fait qu'il faisait nuit noir, il ne put manquer le fait qu'Albert rougissait, et son sourire s'agrandit.


	3. 13. Lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 04/08/2020 au 11/08/2020 : Au revoir là-haut
> 
> \- Défi couples 265 : Albert Maillard/Édouard Péricourt
> 
> \- Prompt 134 : « Comment est-il mort ? »
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire une fic Au revoir là-haut où Pradelle se fait tuer ?
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 56. Loupe
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Albert Maillard
> 
> \- Foire aux morts : Henri d'Aulnay-Pradelle (Au revoir là-haut)
> 
> \- Mot du 09/10/2020 : Lettre
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 8 défis.
> 
> Contexte : UA.

« Comment est-il mort ? »

C'était une question qu'à la fois tout le monde et personne ne se posait.

D'un côté, Henri d'Aulnay-Pradelle était un haut gradé de l'armée, on était en droit de se demander de quelle manière il avait perdu la vie.

D'un autre côté… la guerre, c'était la guerre, des gens comme lui mourraient tous les jours, à l'ouest rien de nouveau ou de surprenant.

La lettre de condoléances que recevrait sa famille préciserait les circonstances de sa mort, due à l'explosion d'un obus, rien d'extraordinaire en somme, rien qui mérite d'être examiné précisément à la loupe pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Et Albert et Édouard savaient parfaitement qu'ils n'auraient pas dû se réjouir de sa mort, mais ce type avait tué deux innocents de leur régiment, avait essayé de faire tuer Albert, et était une immonde pourriture, alors oui…

Ils étaient tous les deux contents qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde.

Ils s'en étaient sortis tous deux indemnes.

Pas lui.


	4. 14. Chien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 04/08/2020 au 11/08/2020 : Au revoir là-haut
> 
> \- Défi couples 265 : Albert Maillard/Édouard Péricourt
> 
> \- Deux cent trente-deuxième baiser : Un baiser donné dans un bar
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire un Édouard x Albert (Au revoir là haut) mais qui se passerait à la seconde guerre mondiale ?
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 59. Grandes dents
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Albert Maillard
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 7 défis.

Ils étaient dans un bar.

C'était la fin de la guerre, ou en tout cas ils n'en étaient pas loin, du moins ils l'espéraient tous de tout cœur, et avec elle, ils pouvaient rentrer à la maison, rentrer à Paris.

Oh, Édouard n'était guère impatient de revoir son père, mais le fait est que sa sœur lui manquait, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'il s'était engagé dans la Résistance.

C'était là qu'il avait rencontré Albert Maillard d'ailleurs.

Ils s'étaient tout de suite plut, Albert n'ayant aucune idée du nom prestigieux que portait son camarade, l'avait traité comme n'importe lequel d'entre eux, et Édouard, qui trouvait toujours un peu de temps pour dessiner, faisait l'admiration de l'autre soldat.

En bref, ils s'étaient très bien trouvés, et si tous deux avaient envie que la guerre se termine au plus vite, ils n'avaient clairement pas envie de se quitter, alors qu'à l'inverse, ils avaient été ravis d'être loin de Pradelle, avec qui ils étaient comme chien et chat (ils apprendraient plus tard que celui-ci avait été collabo après la défaite, ce qui ne les avait nullement étonnés, lui et son ambition, lui et ses grandes dents de croquemitaine, lui l'ordure prêt à tout pour gravir les échelons du pouvoir, quel que soit le prix à payer) et qui ne les aimait clairement pas non plus.

(Mais bon lui, personne ne l'aimait tout court.)

Aussi, en cette belle soirée d'été, ils profitaient de ne pouvoir rien faire pour discuter, boire un verre, et oublier un peu tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Et si ils s'embrassèrent à un moment donné, dans le noir, personne n'y fit vraiment attention.


	5. 15. Sport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 04/08/2020 au 11/08/2020 : Au revoir là-haut
> 
> \- Défi couples 265 : Albert Maillard/Édouard Péricourt
> 
> \- Situation 268 : A n'arrive plus à parler à cause d'un traumatisme
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 180. crise de nerfs
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Albert Maillard
> 
> \- UA challenge 51 : Moderne!UA
> 
> \- Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 7 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Time-line indéfinie, je reprends un ou deux personnages issus des Couleurs de l'incendie.
> 
> Warnings : André. Oui ce mec est un warning à lui tout seul, mention de maltraitance sur enfant, bref les joyeusetés du canon quoi et ce qu'il fait à Paul dans Les Couleurs de l'incendie (même si y a moins que dans le bouquin, j'ai essayé d'être plus soft.)

« Je vais tuer ce salopard d'André, marmonna Édouard Péricourt, des larmes de rage dans les yeux. Ou lui casser la gueule au moins.

En face de lui, sa sœur Madeleine n'était guère mieux, les poings serrés de colère, les yeux brûlants de fureur et de rage à peine contenues, actuellement au bord de la crise de nerfs, et elle hocha la tête.

\- Cette enflure ne perd rien pour attendre, l'approuva-t-elle, ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais on le fera payer pour ça. »

Oh, Édouard l'espérait, il l'espérait _vraiment_ , surtout après ce que le professeur de sport avait infligé à son élève, le fils de Madeleine et neveu d'Édouard, le petit Paul Péricourt.

Un gosse, un gamin qui n'avait absolument rien demandé, et surtout pas à subir ça, un gamin qui était maintenant complètement traumatisé, et merde, _comment avaient-ils pu ne rien voir_?

Depuis, le gosse n'arrivait plus à parler, à prononcer le moindre mot, et vraiment, si il l'avait pu, Édouard aurait encastré la tête de cet enfoiré dans le mur le plus proche.

Tentant de reprendre son calme, il se tourna vers sa sœur.

Ils avaient eu de la chance, en un sens.

Paul n'arrivait non seulement plus à parler, mais il ne communiquait plus avec qui que ce soit, si ce n'est avec une personne : son psychiatre.

Sans lui, ils n'auraient toujours pas conscience d'à quel point Paul _allait mal,_ et quand il y pensait deux minutes, Édouard avait vraiment envie de vomir.

« Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Le psy de Paul, celui qui l'aide à... à aller mieux.

\- Albert Maillard, pourquoi ?

\- Il faut que je lui dise merci. »

Il ne savait pas alors, au moment de sa conversation avec sa sœur, à quel point cette rencontre allait changer sa vie.

FIN


End file.
